


一日三餐（下）

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 观众老爷X色情主播奔现成功
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	一日三餐（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 观众老爷X色情主播
> 
> 奔现成功

王嘉尔大二，是个主播，几乎可以说是躺着赚钱。

他不缺生活费，入驻雀跃不过是当时年少轻狂脑子抽筋，共享每周愉悦的两个小时，倒也没想到会在这上头赚那么多。反正也不露脸吧，网站还是会员制的，坚决抵制私下联系，可以说是解决了一切后顾之忧，连观众寄个礼物都得先送到公司检查过后由公司再进行转寄，将主播的个人信息保护的很好。

这也是王嘉尔一直留在雀跃的原因，能将网络和现实分的干净，让他极有安全感。

短短一年他就赚到了六位数，另开了一张卡存着打算做投资。怎么说也是衣食父母，小主播每天下了课回到出租房里就找各种片观摩学习，日子久了自己也摸出些新花样。不过最近是越来越没意思了，每次做完关了直播他都会躺在床上瞪着天花板，逐渐消散的对“事业”的热情像小恶魔一样在耳边转悠，不停地劝他停止。

王嘉尔一晚上没睡，爬起来去上课的时候黑眼圈挂到了鼻梁旁，终于打定了主意下个月和雀跃合约到期的时候不再续约，用赚的那笔钱做点小投资，做个普普通通资产几十万的大学生。

他匆匆洗漱完了一边发消息让前室友帮他喊个到，一边甩上门直冲向即将关闭的电梯门。这栋公寓一梯只有两户，电梯里站着的赫然是他那精英邻居，两人只见过三次面，王嘉尔喊他段先生。

“段先生今天这么晚去公司啊……”

要是按照王嘉尔平常的性格，轻轻松松搭个讪不是什么问题，可只是对上隔壁的段先生无论说什么都觉得异常尴尬。他前两天才搬到这来，生活用品、书本和各种零碎杂物，还有平常“工作”用的道具和观众送的几经辗转到他手里的礼物，整整堆满了一辆货拉拉。司机先生年纪有些大了，王嘉尔也不忍心麻烦他，只好自己一趟趟地跑。

跑到第三趟的时候隔壁段先生终于注意到有新邻居到来，热情的提出要帮他搬行李。这是多么和谐的邻里关系！多么美好的纯爱开端！

但命运就是那么多舛，王嘉尔最后把装了书的箱子用脚踢进客厅，一转身就看见段先生抱着他的迷你行李箱——装满了未知物品的行李箱。他突然意识到箱子里面大概是什么东西，眼珠子瞪得老大小脚一蹬就要冲上去把箱子抢下来。这斗牛一般的架势把温文尔雅的段先生吓了一跳，下意识的松了手，那银灰色的小箱子就扑通掉在地上，锁被啪嗒一下摔开，从里面咕噜滚出来一个皮质项圈。

两人就看着那个项圈时空静止了大概半分钟，王嘉尔倒是在那半分钟里想好了对策，正想开口段先生就逃似的冲回了家。从那之后王嘉尔再看到段先生就无比的尴尬，偏偏两人住同一层楼，进出一电梯，抬头不见低头见的，逼迫他天天回忆当时凌乱的局面，和大学报到发现室友是假期里的约炮对象有的一拼。

啊，这是王嘉尔俩室友的事，以后再说。

回到电梯里，段先生今天不光是晚了点上班，还穿的一点也不像是要去上班的样子。往日里被西装裤包裹的大长腿今天穿起了浅灰色运动裤，上身也不再是西服三件套，而是宽松的运动装，任谁看都不是去上班，只有王嘉尔为了不尴尬不过脑随口一说，话说出口了反而更加尴尬。

感觉被窥破了秘密的小嘉尔在段先生面前像旧社会的小媳妇，段先生说的每一句话都仔细斟酌思考，铆足了劲的往深处想。

其实人家真没那意思。

“今天公司没什么事就不过去了，前段时间太忙都没空去趟健身房，正巧今天有空了就过去。”

段先生说着侧了侧身让王嘉尔看见他右边背的运动包，看王嘉尔背着圆鼓鼓的书包锁着肩膀，鼻头红红的一看就是要感冒的样子，又皱了皱眉头说：“又不是高考这么拼命，每天不要只是学习，适当锻炼一下身体，才不会生病啊。”

王嘉尔只能点点头回应，刚好电梯到了一楼，他和段先生说了声再见就出了电梯。

【段先生果然是好人……】

王嘉尔盯着继续下行到地下停车场的电梯，歪了歪脑袋。

【这么好的男人…应该不会喜欢我吧。】

要不然怎么说王嘉尔这个倒霉孩子呢。自从那天惊鸿一瞥看见天仙探头、天仙搬东西、天仙和他说话，王（十足颜控）嘉（无药可救）尔就掉入了一见钟情的陷进。

长得好看，人也nice，还是企业高管，真的是给圈天菜哇！

谁能不悸动！谁能不追求！

可惜还没等王嘉尔开始施展成功搭讪一百招，就发生了意外，管不住的小鹿暂时冬眠了一下，躲在窝里时不时拿脚踹一踹。

不过他真的挺认真想和段先生从朋友做起，想有进一步发展也是他决定退出雀跃的一大原因。等差不多忘记皮项圈那事的时候，他就要振作起来，正式开始追求漫漫路了！

段宜恩已经很久没有像这样长时间处于狂喜之中了，情绪如同过山车，从看见隔壁的青年开始，到看见从箱子里甩出的皮项圈。过山车载着他的心从入口一路之上冲到了最高的坡停在了顶点。

是他的森尼，他的森尼。

普通而平淡的周六，段宜恩起床就会端一杯牛奶和一杯麦片，坐在沙发上选一部电影看。他属于麦片牛奶分开吃的类型，喝一口牛奶能往嘴里塞一大勺麦片。耳蜗里充斥着麦片被咀嚼的咔嚓声和屏幕里传来子弹打破玻璃的声音混在了一起，将门外乒乒乓乓的噪音掩了十分之七。

过了会他才注意到隔壁好像搬进来了新住户，好奇心推着他透过猫眼看了一眼。

外面的青年长得很好看，不是那种偏女性的好看，而是干净中又微妙着可爱。一双眼睛像黑葡萄一样水亮，高挺鼻梁的尾端是又翘又园的小鼻头，草莓红的嘴唇微微嘟起，估计有点不开心了。青年因为搬行李整的灰头土脸的，春末的天气只穿了一件宽松的白衬衣，皱皱的衣摆估计之前被扎在牛仔裤里，此刻热得不行了被青年抽了出来，撩起了一半擦汗，肌肉分明的腰肢猝不及防的扎进段宜恩眼里，让他猛得打开了门。

之后便是顺理成章的帮人搬行李，他算盘打的妙，等着收拾结束了这举手投足间有种莫名熟悉感的青年能留他下来喝杯茶，打探更多的消息，或者没有后续也无所谓，就隔了一堵墙，以后有的是日子见面。

他扛着缓缓入侵的旗号，青年就直接一支飞箭戳中他的心脏。那从行李箱里滚出来的皮项圈分明是他定制给森尼的，宇宙绝版仅此一家。

白衬衫青年和主播森尼的形象瞬间重合，摩挲衣角时同样的小动作，嘟起嘴时一模一样的弧度，还有那沙哑的嗓音。他怕抑制不住上前拥抱青年的冲动，趁着青年呆滞的瞬间跑回了家里，靠在门背后用力的呼吸。

他还不可以吓到森尼。

段宜恩捂着脸缓缓下蹲，脸上是抑制不住的狂喜，怎么穿上衣服他就没在第一时间认出来，怪不得总觉得很熟悉。他喜悦切慌张，向和暗恋对象一起猛得被推到一个封闭的房间逼迫相处，不成功便成仁。

因为快到期中检查了，最近各种面子工程也做起来了，除了上课收手机，翻垃圾桶看分类之外就是晚上查寝了。学校不允许大三以下的同学搬出宿舍自己在外面租房子，一是怕不好管理，而是怕出事情担责任，到时候家长到学校一闹，怎么着都是学校的错了。

王嘉尔大一的军训没参加，谎报是还没来报道，实际上就是和爹妈联合起来在外头先找了个房子，军训结束了回到学校，全班同学都黑的跟包青天似的，就他一个白成夜空中最亮的星。等他正式“工作”之后，备了两套窝，周一至周五尽量在宿舍睡，一到周末就跑没影，为了周六晚上的直播，他得一整天都做准备，洗完澡敷面膜，去角质身体乳样样不落。

他今晚本来是不打算回家的，但早上出门的急手机充电器也没带，好不容易呆到十点磨走了检查人员，趁着门禁的最后几分钟，王嘉尔像插了翅膀一样奔出校外，用手机最后的电叫了车。

进了单元楼的时候手机还有点电，空荡荡的厅里只有王嘉尔和外头透进来的一点月光。今天电梯维修，就当他走进安全通道打算打着手电筒上楼的时候，雀跃那边打来了电话。王嘉尔就只能接通了电话，一边摸着楼梯扶手，小心翼翼的往上爬。

黑暗的环境会放大其他的感官，不过王嘉尔全心全意集中在脚下的台阶和耳边的电话，完全没有注意到身后跟着什么人。

和雀跃谈好解约的事情，最后一点手机光落在地面上照出了两个人影，王嘉尔这才反应过来。

一只手就在这个时候揽住了他的腰，猛得收紧将他踉跄着带下了楼梯，按在了平台的角落里。那是一个微凉又令人惊悚的怀抱，带着令人发抖的冷香，对于王嘉尔来说，那似乎成了地狱的味道。

他的身体僵硬了一瞬间就立刻挣扎起来，王嘉尔一边咬紧了嘴一边用肘关节用力顶向身后的人，但却被侵犯者抓住顺势扭到了背后。

那个人迈开腿将他夹住，仅用一只手就轻松地压制住了他的所有反抗。王嘉尔又气又羞，嘚吧着嘴皮子把平生会的所有脏话都骂了出来，虽然知道可能会被更加粗暴的对待，被打一拳也不意外，但王嘉尔还没想到男人会用这样的方式来让他闭嘴。

仿佛是对辱骂的嫌恶，那个男人抬起手将并起的食指和中指插进王嘉尔的嘴里，用指节顶着他的牙关不让他咬下来，他低头在颈肩轻嗅，将炽热的呼吸撒在王嘉尔锁骨间，仿佛似有似无的绵长叹息，又极度兴奋和愤怒地颤抖。

王嘉尔本以为自己遭遇的是抢劫，但男人的手插进口腔的瞬间引爆了身体最习惯的反应，他不止有一点害怕了，他的脑海不断闪现看过的片里那种破布娃娃一样的纤细男孩，身体剧烈的颤抖起来，仿佛下一秒自己也会成为他们的一员。

“森尼不喜欢吗？明明之前自己玩的很开心。”

“因为现在不是周六吗？所以只做个乖乖的大学生？”

如果说王嘉尔之前的害怕是百分之六十，那么听到森尼两个字的时候他瞬间成为了恐惧的俘虏。男人知道他的直播，知道他是谁。他像躺在验尸房的尸体一样被开膛破肚藏不住任何东西。恐惧让他僵直了身体无法对男人的话做出任何反应，侵犯者也没有任何不满，而是继续了下去。

他玩弄着王嘉尔的舌头，用指尖扫过敏感的上颚，屯不住的口水从嘴角缓缓流下来又被男人细细舔去。

“森尼为什么要离开？是厌烦这样的两面生活了？还是厌烦我们了？”

男人的另一只手撩起衣摆用力地按揉着紧绷的小腹，他的手很凉，摸在皮肤上很刺激，王嘉尔的呻吟几乎脱口而出又被手指堵了回去。他很想让男人把手指撤出去，被压制的舌根隐隐反酸，被手指拉扯着浑身发烫。

最惨的是他习惯了性爱的身体起了反应，男人在耳边轻轻唤着一声声的森尼，好像回到了直播间里，习惯的适应男人的动作，再在反应过来之后扭动挣扎。

“谁能知道白天品学兼优的学生晚上在做这样淫荡的工作，这样的生活很刺激吧。”

“现在更刺激吧。”

男人插在他小腹的手瞬间反了过来，迅速解开了扣子扯开内裤边缘沿着胯骨伸进去，冰凉的手指色情的抚摸着腹股沟，按揉大腿根的皮肤。王嘉尔腹股沟有一道疤，一被碰过就隐隐的痒，连带着下头的性器也跳了跳。

男人听见他低低的喘息，奖励似的握住半硬的性器，细细勾画出冠状沟的轮廓再沿着茎身套弄，直到把前端分泌的黏液推满柱身，在动作间发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

他终于拿出了堵在王嘉尔口腔的手指，湿漉漉的指头在撤出的瞬间掐住了王嘉尔的下巴把他的脑袋往侧边掰。他还来不及说话，男人的唇就覆了上来，柔软灵活的舌头舔舐过唇瓣，舔过每一颗牙齿与他的舌纠缠。

那人的性器不知道什么时候被释放了出来，热烫的硬物卡进臀缝研磨，卡着下巴的手也向下粗暴地揉捏着肥美的臀瓣。王嘉尔像一只被叼在利齿间生命呜呼的猎物，男人强有力的进攻晃着碰到臀尖，让他不由自主的收缩起后穴。

他说不出话，眼泪倒是流的畅快。埋怨自己为什么要做色、情主播，不然就不会出现今天的事情。不过要是没赚钱换房子也不会遇上段宜恩，想着想着越来越委屈。他恨自己习惯敏感的身体，锻炼了那么久的肌肉一被人碰了下面就一点用都没有。本来就因为做主播觉得自己和段宜恩不搭，要是今天被搞了，那就更完蛋。

这样想着他突然有了勇气，用水雾蒙蒙的眼睛朝大概的位置瞪了过去，也知道男人看不见他的表情，重重的咬了男人的舌头。

侵犯者吃痛退了出去却没苛责他，下面还是一样的动作，湿漉漉的啃他的耳朵。王嘉尔的臀缝被蹭的发痛，时不时被撞到前面的囊袋，被困在裤子里的性器也一晃一晃的，前端蹭在纯棉布料上隐约有了要释放的迹象。

王嘉尔汗湿了额发，被快感刺激地脖子昂起。羞耻让他咬住了下唇不发出一点声音，前端释放在内裤里的时候他终于松了口，带着哭腔喘息着。男人摸过还在颤抖的性器，占满精液的手再次插进嘴里搅弄。王嘉尔怕他用精液润滑肏穴，忍着味道将男人的手指舔的干净。男人的冲撞变得更快了，王嘉尔紧绷着背悄悄的落泪，顺着男人的动作让他肏腿和会阴，将剩余的精液涂来涂去，从脸颊摸到喉结。

段宜恩终于如愿以偿的亲吻了森尼的身体，前后冲刺的阴茎带来酥麻快意。王嘉尔的眼前一片漆黑只能忍耐听着粗重的喘息撞击声，男人的呼吸就落在边上喷的他耳根发烫。等到侵犯者终于咬着侧颈释放了，浓浓的精液顺着臀缝流到会阴，又顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，在看不见的时候沁进了裤子。

解决了男人的生理需求，王嘉尔终于得到机会说话了，他带着哭腔的嗓子比往常更沙哑，段宜恩几乎要凑到边上才能听见他猫一样咕噜咕噜的声音。

“你放了我吧…我真的不行了——我就想好好谈个恋爱……”

说着说着他更委屈了，明明还是裤子褪到膝盖的状态，王嘉尔像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭，呜呜囔囔的抱怨着，没预料到这种情况的段宜恩吓了一跳，急忙给他穿上裤子，隔着衣服轻拍他的背。

“别搞我！你又不是…不是段先生……呜呜呜……我可怎么办啊……”

如果说刚才的高潮是生理在大脑里放的烟花，那听到段先生三个字，就是在段宜恩的心上放了九九八十一个大礼炮。

他突然意识到了什么抬手给王嘉尔擦眼泪，突兀的温柔反而把呜呜大哭的王嘉尔吓了一跳。

段宜恩正想说句什么解释，角落里一直没过动静的广播突然响了起来，一个苍老的男声压低了声音轻轻的说：“三四楼通道里那对情侣，你们搞完了没有？！”

“虽然大半夜了还是有人会经过的昂！别把监控室大爷不当人昂！”

王嘉尔听了一路男人的道歉，哆哆嗦嗦推开自己楼层通道门的时候声控灯应声而亮，他擦干了眼泪转过身用最凶狠的目光打算给猥亵者以最真挚的怨恨的时候，却发现跟在自己身后的是他心心念念如痴如迷的段先生。

那漂亮英俊的脸此刻浮着慌张和后悔，浅粉的薄唇一张一合吐出来王嘉尔上楼来听得最多的话。

“对不起。”

………………

艹！


End file.
